


100-Word Drabbles (Assorted FFXV)

by inconsistencys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Death, Family, Fluff, Loss, Other, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsistencys/pseuds/inconsistencys
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles (give or take) surrounding the characters of FFXV. Most are reader inserts, some are not. Requests are always open!





	1. General Information/Rules for Requests

Hey guys! This is, as the title suggests, a collection of various 100-word drabbles I've done from requests I've been sent. Most of these drabbles are reader inserts, but some are focused on the relationships of characters in-game and throughout the story. Requests are always open for these drabbles, and you can send them to my account here, in the comments*, or through an ask on my tumblr (a link to my tumblr can be found in the bio on my profile). 

*(if you comment, please, _do not spam my work_. I'll do my best to get to requests as quickly as possible, so there's no need to request something more than once!)

Of course, where there are options like this for requests, there are also rules:

\- In your requests, you just need to send me a prompt consisting of a **word** (or multiple) and a **character**. This leaves me the creative liberty to post a short response without feeling restrained by a set plot, which means that I can answer requests a lot more quickly!

examples of proper requests:  
ASK: glitter, red, Ignis  
RESPONSE: an Ignis-centric drabble with elements involving one or both of the words

\- You can use as many words as you want in your requests, but I can't guarantee that I'll use all of them! I may use one, and I may use them all, but I won't make any promises.

\- If you are unkind or rude with your request(s), they will not be filled. If I fill a request before I fill yours, you're going to have to understand that sometimes, my muse is more present for certain ideas. Don't be angry if I write for something that was asked later! I'll still get to yours, I promise!

That's all, concerning rules and information. I hope you enjoy these little mini-works! <3


	2. Stars, Blue (Gladiolus x Reader)

Stars spread themselves across the night in a smattering of sky-freckles, illuminating amber eyes as painted arms reached for your skin.

“Stay,” he spoke, voice lowered, volume low. His fingertips trailed down your cheek, paralyzing your joints as they came to rest beneath your jaw.

You leaned into each other, foreheads touching, lips longing for union. In another world, maybe, you would send your mouth to his, and the colors in your souls would dance again. You would stay.

“I—“ You caught yourself. Took a breath. Pulled a half-inch away from the man you had learned to love.

“I’m sorry.”


	3. Shotgun, Flicker, Twist (Prompto x Reader)

You told him quietly, when the day was done and his head rested upon your lap, that you loved him first. When you stumbled into a twenty-something-year-old on a morning dripping with grief, you were smitten in the moment his smile spread from his lips to yours. It was a flicker, then—a brief surge of butterflies rising in your chest before settling, satisfied.

A moment passed before he lifted his cheek from your palm, a question shooting from his lips.

“You’ve always loved me then, huh?”

You nodded, twisting strands of gold together with your fingertips. “Always, Prom.”

“Even when I took shotgun in the Regalia?”

“Yeah,” you laughed, lowering your face to his as your lips pressed against his nose. 

“Even then.”


	4. Rose (Ignis x Reader)

He was never good at dating.

He blamed it on the hassle. There was too much planning, too much space to be cleared in his rigid schedule. He was a royal retainer to the next king of Lucis—there was no time for silly ventures.

On a particularly dreary day, he expressed these ideas to Noctis, only for the prince to laugh and turn away. “Seriously, Specs?” he teased, eyes rolling, “You don’t think I can manage myself for an hour or two while you have a good time?”

In the end, it was those words that pushed him to your doorstep, hair slicked back by an impatient, sunny young man, running his fingertips over the petals of a fresh rose as he waited for you to answer the bell.

“Ignis?” You questioned him upon opening the door, mind racing over reports that still needed to be written, “What are you doing here?”

He took a breath, thrusting the flower into your hands. He struggled to keep his gaze locked with yours as embarrassment flooded his cheeks.

“I was—” he coughed, stepping back, composing himself, “Would you like to go somewhere? With me? Of course, we will be returning at a decent time, and I will respect your wishes if you—”

“Ignis,” you cut him off with a hand on his arm and a smile on your lips, _“I’d love to.”_


	5. Family, Loss (Iris Amicitia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Brief mention of Blood, Major Character Death

Something in her knew that he wouldn’t see the sunrise.

When he left, his goodbye was too forced. His hug was too tight. The smile peeling his lips open didn’t match the “see you soon” that rolled from his tongue.

He told her he loved her. With his fingers tracing the familiar curves of her cheekbones, he asked her why she was crying. She was too strong to cry, he said. Tears don’t fall from Shields. She pretended not to see the water pooling in her brother’s eyes.

“Stop pretending that you’re coming back,” her voice fell into the space between them, the words creaking at their joints, “I’m not your kid sister anymore, Gladdy. I don’t _need_ false hope.”

Moisture found its way from his eyes to her skin, sadness dripping from him as he wrapped her in his arms. She let herself breathe him in, enjoying the familiarity of him. He almost smelled like Clarus, but the touch of pine and cedar in his scent was what made him her brother.

“You’ll always be my kid sister, Iris,” he spoke quietly, something scratching at the back of his throat, “Nothing will change that.”

“I really do love you, you know.”

When he died, she would wear his necklace and try to ignore the drops of blood lingering in the fabric of his jacket. She would find a new king, be a new Shield. She would miss him.

“Yeah,” she hated that her voice was shaking. She hated that she was still crying. She buried herself further into his chest, trying to memorize the scars littered across his skin.

“I love you, too, Gladdy.”


	6. Rock, Fleeting (Cor x Reader)

You found him long before Niflheim found a way into the Crown City. He was younger then, less weathered than the man who spent months hunting for the one he loved after your world went to hell. In training, he pulled you aside, teaching you proper swordsmanship in private before leaving fleeting kisses in the space beneath your jaw. When the evening came and your fears fell upon each other’s shoulders, he was your rock, and you were his. You held each other up—held each other _together._

When Insomnia was crushed in the fist of an empire ruled in despair, you lost each other. The remains of the city you learned to love crumbled and fell around you, building themselves into mountains of jagged concrete and broken glass. You searched for him for hours, fighting off daemons and praying the darkness wouldn’t find you before he did.

He found you long after the fall, beaten and bruised with whispers of the scourge climbing across your skin. He let his eyes run over your face, searching for familiarity when your gaze met his own. You were different, now—jaded, scarred, _broken_ —but you remembered him. You would always remember him.

He let himself smile, forcing his lips to break from the frown they had imprisoned themselves in, and reached for your hand.

“Come on,” he spoke, voice harsh, gaze soft, “I know someone who can help.”


End file.
